Hasha no Seiten
The Hasha no Seiten ( の , lit. Holy Book of Champions; dub: Teachings of the Master) is a notebook in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, containing information about the "Strongest Eleven In History". Origin This was the last notebook written by Endou Daisuke, containing the secret of forming the Strongest Eleven In History. Daisuke himself was known as Master D by the people in the future. It first appeared in episode 9, situated in a room of the Soccer Museum. It was stolen by Tenma and the others, but was taken back by Beta in episode 11. Daisuke was turned into a Chrono Stone also because of her, but he could still speak and told Raimon about the contents of the Hasha no Seiten, allowing them to search for the eleven auras. The Powers The contents in this book are about the powers that would make the Strongest Eleven In History. Because they all belonged to either historical or mythical figures (or nonhuman in some case), the Strongest Eleven In History can't be gathered up by normal means. Thus, its concept was an impossible dream of Daisuke. However, by time traveling to meet these people and then using the Mixi Max Gun, it's possible to form the Strongest Eleven In History by giving their powers to suitable players. As stated by Toudou Heikichi, Raimon's players are able to Mixi Max with the auras of these people due to Daisuke's influence as a Chrono Stone. Power #1 A gamemaker of truth who can appraise people and the general situation, while combining both stillness and motion. The character with this power is Oda Nobunaga, and his aura was given to Shindou Takuto. Power #2 A charismatic defender who rouses up his team's courage, changing it into an iron-wall defense. The character with this power is Jeanne d'Arc, and her aura was given to Kirino Ranmaru. Power #3 A midfielder of unparalleled accuracy, who can see into the future and attack the enemy's weak spots with his analytical reasoning. The character with this power is Shokatsu Koumei, and her aura was given to Amemiya Taiyou in the anime. In the game, it depends on the two versions: Taiyou receives her aura in Neppuu, and Hakuryuu receives it in Raimei. Power #4 An iron-wall goalkeeper with the power to control a major country, along with the tenacity and will to carry out his actions. The character with this power is Ryuu Gentoku, and his aura was given to Nishizono Shinsuke. Power #5 A super tricky midfielder with a heart as big as the sea and who acts as the bridge between offense and defense. The character with this power is Sakamoto Ryouma, and his aura was given to Nishiki Ryouma. Power #6 A speedy striker as quick as lightning, who cuts up the field like a lightning bolt. The character with this power is Okita Souji, and his aura was given to Tsurugi Kyousuke. Power #7 A flying defender who controls the skies and makes the best use of his mastery with the air. The character with this power is Tochan, and his aura was given to Torb. Power #8 A dynamic midfielder who wields the power of ancient times and can split the ocean apart with his fangs. The character with this power is Big, and his aura was given to Fei Rune. Power #9 A fantastic libero with the ferocity of a beast and the wisdom of a sage. The character with this power is Master Dragon, and her aura was given to Nanobana Kinako. Power #10 A king of midfielders who makes even the earth his friend with his absolute courage and unwavering ability to get things done. The character with this power is King Arthur, and his aura was given to Matsukaze Tenma. Power #11 An all-rounder who pierces through all with the powers of the scorching hot wind and earth-shattering thunder. The character with this power is Clara Jane, and her aura was given to Zanark Avalonic. Trivia *Daisuke gave the name Chrono Storm to the Strongest Eleven In History after they are gathered, because he remarked that "We can't keep calling you guys the Strongest Eleven In History all the time!". *Each member of Chrono Storm has a Keshin and can use Keshin Armed. Category:Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Category:Chrono Storm